Adventures of an Orphan Girl
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: Mia always knew she was unusual, special, but did she dare believe that she was this special?
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own anything_

* * *

><p>The orphanage was a dark, dismal place. Children from all around were terrified that their parents would die and that they would be sent to the 'old orphanage'.<p>

It was not the only building of its kind in Cardiff, so it was a wonder that it hadn't shut yet. There were only four children there, and only two of them were guaranteed orphans. They had all arrived on unusual circumstances.

At a time when the orphanage was empty, and still being run by kindly Ms Avery, a young girl of around six, skin and bone and wearing an old-fashioned dress and wrapped in a denim jacket far too large for her had staggered into the orphanage. She'd come straight from the site of the car crash that had claimed her parents' lives. Kelly had been extremely traumatised by her ordeal, and had taken months to recover.

A year later, during a storm, Mia had arrived. She had been abandoned on the doorstep in a bundle of blankets, with a leather blue diary clutched in her tiny grasp. The parents of the child had never been located, but Mia kept the book. Her name (Mia Walsh) and her date of birth (with the year, strangely, absent) had been written neatly on the inside cover in what everyone suspected was her mother's hand.

Conor arrived when he was three. He had no clue about who he was or where he had come from. Nobody knew. Kelly (then fifteen) had christened him and taken care of him, as Ms Avery had died of pneumonia shortly after Mia's seventh birthday, and Mr Harrison (a distant relation) had taken over.

Joshua, at the age of six, had been brought to the orphanage by someone who said they were his aunt, though he did not know them, after his mother had died. His father did not want anything to do with him, so he wasn't exactly an orphan, but he called himself so. A few months on, he had identified himself as Josh, the brother of the other three.

The four 'orphans' were indeed very close. The two boys had practically been raised by Kelly, and Mia was very close to her. The two of them (seventeen and ten) mothered the two younger children, and protected them from Mr Harrison. Kelly often went hungry to ensure that the other three had food, but refused point-blank to let Mia give up her food for the boys.

"You know what," Kelly said one night, while she was brushing Mia's hair for her (Mia felt more like Kelly's younger sister when they did things such as this).

"What?" Conor asked, looking up from the picture he'd been drawing.

"I think we've got enough money to get ourselves a treat."

"Really?" Mia asked eagerly.

"Really," Kelly smiled.

They stole pennies from Mr Harrison's pocket whenever they could risk it, and hid them all under the floorboard. Mysteriously enough (all aspects of their lives were mysterious) the sum of money had almost doubled. None of the four had been able to explain it, but Mia could remember herself wishing for more money the very night before the incident.

"You don't need to worry about it," Kelly had said, after Mia had confided this. "You and I both know that we're all unusual, special."

"You're witches!" Conor had proclaimed, showing them a picture of a witch on a broomstick.

There had started Conor's obsession with witches, and Mia's increased mysteriousness.

On one occasion, she'd 'misbehaved' and been tossed into the dungeon, but she hadn't been there for long, as the door had sprung open, and she'd dashed up to the bedroom that the four of them shared despite the largeness and emptiness of the orphanage.

"Can I go?" Mia asked hopefully.

Kelly tied Mia's curly hair into a pony-tail, evidently thinking.

"Yes, you can."

"Can I wear the dress you came here in?"

Kelly looked at her. "Why would you want to wear that? It's old! You'd look like you came out of nineteen something."

"I don't care. I love it."

"It'd probably be too small."

"I'm small for my age," Mia pointed out.

"On your own head be it," Kelly sighed, laying down the brush. "If you're pushed around by some idiot boys for being old-fashioned, then it's not my fault."

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Mrs O' Flaherty and her daughter, Lauren. They spent the day, as usual, in their bookshop, stacking shelves and chatting pleasantly to the customers.<p>

That was before the girl arrived.

It was nearly lunchtime, Lauren was complaining of hunger (she normally did; Lauren liked her food) and her mother assured her that they would close in ten minutes.

"It's empty!" Lauren whined.

"_Ten minutes,_" Mrs O' Flaherty repeated, giving her daughter a stern look. Lauren desisted, heading into the back room to retrieve more books to stack.

The door opened, the bell clanging loudly, and a young girl, in an old-fashioned dress, carrying a small shopping bag entered. She only looked around eight or nine. She smiled shyly and searched around the shop.

"Can I help you, my dear?" Mrs O' Flaherty asked. The little girl looked up, strawberry-blonde curls falling across her face, from the book she'd been poring over for the past five minutes.

"I'd like to buy this," she said. Her voice was soft, shy, and she somehow seemed to draw Mrs O' Flaherty to her.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Mia Walsh," the girl said, with a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Mia. I'm Mrs O' Flaherty. This is Lauren."

"Hello," said Lauren amiably.

"And that book'll be two pounds."

"Oh good!" Mia exclaimed softly. "That's all I have left."

Hugging the book closely to her chest, she walked over to the counter, and dished all the money out of the pocket of her worn dress onto it.

"Thank you dear," Mrs O' Flaherty smiled, as, still hugging the book as though it were a sister, Mia left the shop.

"Who is she?" Lauren asked. She too was obviously enthralled by the young girl.

"A very special girl."

* * *

><p>"What did you get?" the Conor and Joshua chorused immediately.<p>

"Were you twins in a past life …?" Mia smiled, handing the carrier bag with as much chocolate as she'd been able to afford.

"Where's Kelly?" she asked them, before they ran off with their treasure.

"Talking to Mr H," said Joshua seriously.

"Yeah. About where she'll go when she gets her new birthday," Conor chipped in.

"Of course," Mia murmured. "She'll be eighteen."

The boys smiled and ran off.

"Don't let Mr H see you with chocolate!" Mia warned, following at a slower pace.

She had read the first chapter of the book she'd bought – a biography about an ordinary girl that nobody was interested in, according to the newspaper reviews. But Mia had been drawn to the book, and had bought it.

"What're you reading?"

Mia looked up to see Kelly standing there, in her usual jeans and sweatshirt, her brown hair piled into a bun.

"_Something Damaged. _It's a biography."

"Who about?"

"Rose Weasley," Mia replied, dropping her gaze to the book again.

"Never heard of her," Kelly said, sitting down on the bed next to her, obviously intrigued.

"It's good."

"Let me have a read, then."

* * *

><p>Mia sat up in bed, leaning her back against the wall, staring out of the window. Joshua sat beside her, clutching her fearfully. There was a thunderstorm. Joshua was terrified of thunderstorms, but Mia loved them. By the light of the lightning, Kelly was reading more of the biography, and Conor was fast asleep – he'd sleep if the orphanage caved in.<p>

A knock on the door echoed through the silent orphanage. Conor awoke with a jolt, Kelly laid down her book and Conor sat up, curious.

"What's going on?" Kelly whispered.

"I dunno," Mia hissed back.

She slid out of bed, and she and Kelly tiptoed onto the landing. The could see Mr Harrison talking to a stranger; a tall hooded figure.

"Why is he wearing a cloak?" Mia wondered aloud. "Looks a bit stupid."

"Says the girl who wore a dress from the nineteen hundreds."

"Shut up."

"Mia!" Mr Harrison called quite suddenly up the stairs. "I know you're up! Never miss a thunderstorm, you will. There's someone here to see you."

Mia climbed downstairs tentatively.

The stranger beckoned her into an empty room. She went in, closed the door behind her, and asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger threw back his hood. He was a tall, pale, blond young man.

"Hello Mia."

"Hello," she said politely.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said.

"How do you know me?" she asked curiously.

"Now _that _is quite a long story. But I'm here with a message for you, Mia."

"What?"

He smiled again. "You're not an orphan."

"How do you know?" she asked quickly.

"I've met your parents, and your grandparents, for that matter."

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I told you."

"How do you know my family? _I _don't even know my family."

"Here," he said, handing her a blue leather book – her diary.

"How did you get it?"

He merely smiled mysteriously. "Open it."

She obeyed. It was the very same. Her name, her date of birth, but something was different …

It didn't read Mia Walsh, but Mia Song.

* * *

><p><em>My mind comes up with crazy stuff. The end. Should I continue or delete?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

_I don't own anything_

* * *

><p>She stared blankly at the page, and then raised her eyes to Scorpius's smiling face. "How could it change? How could my <em>name <em>_change?_"

"It didn't."

Frustration and anger mingled with her confusion. "Yes it did! It said Mia Walsh and then it said Mia Song!"

"What I _meant_to say is that your name was never Mia Walsh. It was a disguise."

"And why did I need a disguise? Why was I abandoned with _this,_" she tapped the cover of her diary with a finger, "if I'm not an orphan? Do my family not care about me?"

"Calm down," Scorpius said, looking worried. "You're very powerful. You don't have any idea what you might do if you get worked up."

She sat down on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Are you sure you've got the right person?"

He laughed. "You sound like Harry! Hagrid told us all about—"

"Am I meant to have a clue what you're talking about?" Mia interrupted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. Sorry. But anyway, yes I've got the right person. Never wondered why strange things happen to and around you?"

That seemed accurate. She nodded, trusting Scorpius a little more.

"You're a witch."

"A what?" she asked, thinking of Conor's pictures.

Seeming to guess what was going through her mind, Scorpius added, "Don't worry. Not a Muggle's – non magic person's – view of what a witch is. You're not going to turn green or anything."

"Good," she sighed. "But what does that mean? Is that why I have two hearts?"

"It means you've got powers Muggles wouldn't even dream of. It means you're magic." He paused before answering her second question. "And no, it's not the reason you've got two hearts."

"Why do I, then?" she asked, wondering if she'd ever stop being confused.

"You're an alien. A good kind, don't worry."

"So I'm _definitely _not a normal person?"

He laughed a little. "Sorry, no. not in the slightest."

"What kind of alien am I?" she asked, as Scorpius checked his watch.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I've got to go. I just have to leave you your message: read the book."

"I am re—"

"You'll be able to see what's actually written in it now – it was never explained to me why, so I can't tell you. But I _really _have to go, or I'll be left behind."

"But—"

"Goodbye Mia."

Before she could open her mouth to protest any more, he had disappeared.

Her confusion heightening, she returned to her room, hugging her diary close to her chest.

"What happened?" Kelly asked almost immediately. Conor and Joshua had fallen asleep.

Mia explained, searching for the diary she'd left behind as she did so. It was gone. How could Scorpius have gotten it?

"Explains a lot," Kelly muttered.

"Does it?" Mia asked absently, opening the book. Many of the pages were blank, she flicked through it, and found a letter written to her on the middle pages.

_Dear Mia,_

_You'll have met Scorpius by now. I know you're confused. Just wait, as patiently as possible. Don't get worked up. You're nearly eleven – you're not able to control your magic yet – and the damage you could do is catastrophic, mainly because you're not a normal witch._

_I will be there to collect you on your birthday. Make sure you're ready and you've said your goodbyes. You will meet Kelly again, but it may take a long time._

_Be __patient. __You __will __meet __your __family. __Everything __will __be __explained. __I__'__ll __see __you __soon._

_Rose_

Rose. That had to be Rose Weasley, who the book – or what had been a book – was about. Mia flicked back to the cover and analysed it, memorising the face that she would soon meet.

* * *

><p>"Take this," Kelly said, slipping a mobile phone into Mia's hand.<p>

"How did you get this?"

"I got a job a month ago. I wanted to keep it from Mr H so I didn't tell anyone, in case you let it slip."

"You don't trust me?" Mia said.

"Of course I do. I didn't mean it like that."

Mia smiled. "I know you didn't. Are you sure?"

Kelly nodded. "I'll save up for another one and then I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok," Mia smiled. She hugged Kelly tightly, and then turned to hug the boys.

"We'll miss you, Mia!" they chorused.

"I'll miss you guys too," she said sadly, turning away as a loud knock sounded from downstairs.

"Don't be sad," Kelly said, as Mia turned back at the doorway. "You're going to meet you parents."

Mia half-smiled, and went downstairs. She opened the door.

A tall redhead, with curly hair, not that much older than Kelly, stood leaning against the wall. She smiled. "Hello Mia Song."

"Still getting used to that name."

"Or 'hello' _was_ the standard greeting," Rose smiled. "Got your diary? Good, let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?" Mia asked, following the older girl.

"Merlin knows," she said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

"What year are we in?" Rose asked interestedly.

"2011," Mia replied.

"Oh cool! I was born in 2006."

"But how—?"

"Time travel," Rose explained quickly. "Here we are."

She pointed to a large blue box, with 'Police Public Call Box' written across the top.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mia asked.

The door creaked open, and a head of blond hair popped out.

"Everything, basically," Scorpius smiled. "Come on in."

"Is there enough space?" Mia asked sceptically, but she followed Rose in anyway.

"Woah! It's—"

"—Bigger on the inside, yeah."

"We thought it was an undetectable extension charm, at first," said Rose conversationally. "Which reminds me." She handed Mia an envelope.

"Open it!" Scorpius smiled.

Mia obeyed, tearing it open and reading the letter aloud

_Headmistress: Sarah Bell—_

"I was so proud of her," Rose smiled.

"How?"

"She went through a tough time," Rose shrugged.

_(Order __of __Merlin, __First __Class)_

_Dear Miss Song,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_We await your owl by no later than August 20._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Paul __McGovern_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"I'll send her an owl. You don't have to worry about it," Rose said. "Hey! Amy!"

"Yeah?" a female voice, with a Scottish accent, called from the stairs. Mia looked up. It was another redhead, but older than Rose.

"Have you seen Angel?"

"I think she's flying around in the library," Amy said, walking down a few steps. "Does this mean Mia's arrived?"

"Yes, I'm here," Mia said.

"Oh brilliant!" Amy rushed down the rest of the stairs and hugged her. Rose set off in search of Angel, who must be her owl.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby," Amy said, releasing Mia. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," she said shyly. "But who are you?"

"Oh I never introduced myself! Amelia Pond. Your grandmother."

"You're still not used to that, are you?" Scorpius smiled.

"I don't think I ever will be," Amy sighed.

"Your face when you realised you were your 'imaginary friend's' mother-in-law _was_hilarious."

The three of them turned. A woman with blonde ringlets stood barefoot in a dress, watching them. She was smiling, but her eyes were filled with tears.

Mia walked over to her.

"Don't cry," she said. "I'm fine, see? Don't cry, Mum."

For she knew, on instinct, that this was her mother.

She gave a watery smile. "Hello sweetie."

Mia hugged her.

"Oh good, you've met."

The broke apart. Rose had returned, with a white owl perched on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Mia, River," she said, nodding her head towards the pair of them.

"Never thought I'd have to be introduced to my own mother," Mia muttered to herself. It was an odd feeling indeed.

She hugged her mother again, and then said, "Dry your eyes. You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>… <em>I really have no idea what to say …<em>

_What do you think of the story? Be honest, please_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd like to thank, again, everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me :) *hugs you both*_

_By the way, the OCs (minus Mia, of course) in this are from another fic I wrote_

* * *

><p><em>(Deep space)<em>

"Are you all right?" Amy asked concernedly, setting seven mugs down on the table.

Mia nodded. "It's just a lot to take in," she sighed.

"It is, isn't it?" Amy agreed. She raised her voice. "OI! YOU LOT! THERE'S TEA!"

It wasn't long until everyone had arrived, sitting around the table in the TARDIS kitchen (Mia found it strange that life could be completely normal on a space-ship), Mia sitting between her grandfather and Rose.

"How long are we going to stay here for?" Rory asked.

"Who knows," Rose murmured, taking a slice of toast from the large plate Amy had set down.

"There's less chance of us getting into a situation that would put all of your lives in danger if we're just drifting," River explained.

"Good point," said Amy, sitting down.

"But can we go to earth soon?" Rose asked. "Mia needs to go to school and everyone's worried sick about us."

"Al and Alice know where we are," Scorpius reminded her.

"They also know that there's a chance we'll end up battling murderous aliens."

"We'll take you back; don't worry," the Doctor grinned across the table at her, having finally finished eating.

"I still don't know how you can eat biscuits for breakfast," Mia shook her head.

"Same way he can wear a fez."

Amy groaned. "_Please _don't give him ideas. I've had enough of the fez to last me a lifetime."

Mia laughed.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to Rose's now?" Mia asked, watching her father dance around the console, pushing buttons.<p>

"Yes!"

She laughed a little as his childishness, getting up from the seat to stand beside him. "How do you fly the TARDIS?"

"If she likes you, she'll show you how. But there's always this," he searched around for something. "Oh I forgot! I threw it into the supernova."

"What?" Mia asked, frowning.

"The manual. I think I've got one I wrote myself here somewhere …"

"Why did you throw the original into the supernova?" she called as he disappeared.

"I disagreed with it!" he shouted back. "Aha!"

upon returning, he presented her with a sheaf of sheets put together like a booklet.

"Wouldn't that mean anyone can fly her, though?" Mia asked, staring at the clear instructions on how to fly the TARDIS.

"No. It's all written in Gallifreyan. Only you, me and River can read it. Everyone else would just see circles. Go and read it, and I'll show you how to fly her."

Mia smiled and left, looking for the library. It had moved again. Mia liked where it was now; down a small flight of steps; in its own little corner.

Angel was perched atop one of the bookshelves, and Rose was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking very odd indeed as she riffled through the many books surrounding her, and scribbled things down on a piece of yellowed paper with an eagle-feather quill.

"Hello Mia," said Rose, still writing. Mia sat down, and Rose looked up with a smile. "I'm an Unspeakable," she explained, seeing Mia's interested face.

"What's that?" Mia asked, flipping the manual open.

"I work in the Department of Mysteries. In the Ministry of Magic. I can't really tell you much about it. We have to write backwards and everything. Look," she held up the piece of paper so Mia could see.

"How can you do that without a mirror?" Mia asked, perplexed.

"It takes a lot of hard work to learn how," Rose said, laying down the piece of paper. "We're so old-fashioned," she added fondly, dipping her quill into a bottle of ink and scribbling away again.

Mia dropped her eyes to the booklet, starting to read it.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Reading," Mia replied absently.

"How? It's all in circles."

"Gallifreyan," Mia corrected.

"What's that?"

"Time-lord language, as far as I'm aware," Mia replied.

Rose nodded and returned to her work.

They sat in silence for a few moments – if the sound of the quill scratching, the pages turning, and the TARDIS engine noise was not counted – until Rose looked up.

"We're here!"

Quite suddenly, three tortoiseshell kittens scampered into the room, closely followed by a girl in her teens, with curly brown hair and sparkling amber eyes, who was obviously chasing them.

"She had _another _litter?" said Rose exasperatedly, screwing the cap on her bottle of ink and clambering to her feet. But she seemed pleased to see the stranger. They hugged.

"Mia, this is Katherine Jensen, my second cousin," Rose introduced.

"Hello," Mia smiled. "I'm Mia Song."

"The Doctor and River's daughter?" Katherine questioned, dropping to her knees to scoop up one of the kittens.

"That's me," Mia said. Another of the kittens, with a white mark on her forehead, leapt lightly onto her knees, purring. Mia stroked her.

"I've heard a lot about you," Katherine said, straightening up with both kittens in her arms. They mewled loudly, trying to escape.

"How long has it been since we were here, for you?" Rose asked, now gathering up her work and closing all the books.

"Two weeks," Katherine replied.

"Three, for us," Rose said, laying the pieces of paper on a desk and flicking her wand so that the books returned to their places on the shelves.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you," Katherine noted, smiling at Mia. The kitten had curled up in her lap.

Mia nodded. "Could I have her?"

"Of course you could," Katherine smiled. "Make these two less of a handful," she looked down at the kittens in her arms.

"Getting a pet without asking your parents first?" Rose grinned, tutting mockingly.

"It says on my list I can have a cat or an owl," Mia replied matter-of-factly, scratching the kitten behind the ears. "I think I'll call her Blaze."

"Perfect name," said Katherine.

Rose opened the door and the three of them left the library.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked.

"Shopping."

* * *

><p>"Don't fly off on us!" Rose called, waving cheerily to the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory.<p>

"He just can't resist adventures sometimes," she grinned, turning around and setting off.

Mia, still carrying Blaze, and Katherine, setting up things on Mia's phone for her, followed.

"Why did you decide to walk?" Katherine asked. "We never walk. The city centre is a while from here."

"We can floo back, don't worry," Rose assured.

"We can hardly torture Blaze with the floo network," Katherine argued.

"We can give her to Alice. She'll take her back safely."

Katherine raised no arguments to this, and so they lapsed into silence. Mia took out her letter and read through the booklist.

"How can all this stuff be sold in the middle of London?" she asked, once they'd reached the bustling city centre. "Wouldn't Muggles _notice?_"

"Speaking our language already!" Katherine grinned.

"It's hidden. Muggles can't see it, so they can't get in," Rose answered.

They crossed the road.

"Here we are," Katherine announced, opening the door of a small, cheerful-looking pub, called The Leaky Cauldron.

Rose and Mia entered the pub, closely followed by Katherine. Mia looked around. The atmosphere was just as cheerful as the look of the pub. Many people were talking and laughing. A particularly colourful group of witches were singing, while an appreciative crowd cheered and laughed and applauded.

Suddenly, a young woman with blonde hair a little longer than shoulder-length, and a round, beaming face, emerged from the crowd, hugging Rose and Katherine. She smiled at Mia.

"I'm Alice Longbottom," she introduced. "And I'm guessing that you're Mia Song."

"Yes," Mia answered, smiling back.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Alice said politely. "And that's one of Smoky's kittens, isn't it?"

Mia nodded. "Blaze. Would you mind looking after her for me?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Alice said, taking the kitten from Mia. "You lot had better come and say hello after you've done your shopping, mind."

"You've got a deal."

* * *

><p>Mia was awed. Everything in Diagon Alley was so beautiful. She kept turning her head this way and that, Katherine kept laughing, and she distinctly heard someone passing mutter, with a smile, "Muggle-born."<p>

They went to Flourish and Blotts to buy old, leather-bound books. Madam Malkin's to buy long black robes, and other shops for many different things.

"Just a wand left now," Katherine grinned.

They proceeded down the cobbled alley to Ollivander's, the wand shop. Rose and Katherine exchanged a grin as Mia pushed the door open and entered the shop, enthralled.

"Hello young lady," the woman behind the counter – a young woman, with dark hair and silvery eyes – said. "Hello Rose. Hello Katherine."

"Hello," the three replied in unison.

"And who are you, may I ask?" the woman asked, eyeing Mia interestedly, already running possibilities of the right wand for her.

"Mia Song," Mia replied.

"Song … Muggle-born?"

Mia nodded.

The woman came around the counter, carrying a measuring tape.

"Hold out your wand arm," she requested.

"The hand you write with," Katherine added helpfully, noticing Mia's confused look.

Mia held out her left arm. The tape measured it itself, and the wand-maker took the measurement, disappearing into the depths of stacked boxes behind the counter.

She returned moments later with a small stack of boxes. She opened the topmost, and held the wooden stick out to Mia.

"Blackthorn. Eleven and a half inches. Dragon Heartstring. Bendy. Give it a try."

Mia took the wand, and waved it once, but even before she had done it properly, the woman had snatched it out of her hand.

"No …" she selected another one. "Apple. Twelve inches. Unicorn tail hair. Yielding."

This did not work either.

The fifth wand ("Oak. Eleven and three quarter inches. Unicorn tail hair. Swishy.") was the right one. Mia paid ten galleons (she'd been given money by her parents to exchange. The leftover was now in a vault at the wonderful bank, Gringotts) for it, and left the shop.

"Let's go to George's," Katherine suggested, as soon as they'd stepped back out into the mid-August sunshine.

Rose agreed. Mia did not bother to ask what exactly 'George's' meant. She would find out soon enough.

It was a shop, a vibrant shop that made her smile immediately on sight; Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"My uncles opened it," Rose told Mia, as they entered. "Fred and George. But Fred died in the war."

A young man, not much older than Rose, Scorpius and Alice, appeared.

"Hi Fred," Rose smiled.

"Hello, dear cousin."

"I thought you sai—" Mia began, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Fred Weasley the second," Rose interrupted. "Meet Mia Song."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Song," said Fred with a grin.

"Quit being polite," Rose said. "We all know that you're about to play a trick on us – or you already have!"

"I can be polite for no reason!" Fred said indignantly, scowling at his cousin.

"Of course you can," Rose said. "Be a dear and give Mia the tour, without playing a trick on her."

"This way, Miss Song."

* * *

><p>"How much did you <em>buy <em>in there?" Katherine demanded, going through Mia's bags.

"Fred's a good businessman," Mia defended. "And the stuff is cool!"

"Merlin help you if you've inherited your father's sense of 'cool'," Rose muttered under her breath, but Mia heard.

They were sitting in the sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (thought the person who owned it was not even a Fortescue), eating sundaes and chatting pleasantly. Rose told Mia more things about her parents, and Mia recounted growing up in an orphanage.

"You understand why you were left there, don't you?" Rose asked, holding her spoon suspended in mid-air as she watched Mia carefully.

"Yes," she answered. "But I still don't understand how I'm powerful."

"If you got as angry as you were possibly able to, you could rip a hole in time and space," Rose said, eating another spoonful or sundae.

"_Rip __a __hole __in __time __and __space?_" Mia repeated incredulously, dropping her spoon. "How am I that powerful?"

"You don't want to ask me. Ask your father. You'll probably only get gibberish back, but it's worth a shot."

"So basically I need anger management," Mia said, once she'd calmed down and resumed the eating of her sundae.

"You definitely need anger management," Rose agreed with a laugh.

They finished their sundaes and returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Go up to room eleven," Alice said to them, handing Blaze back to Mia. "There's a surprise, and tea and scones. I'll be up in a minute, if Lindsay _ever _gets here."

The three of them climbed the handsome wooden staircase, and pushed the door to room eleven open. The TARDIS was standing in the middle of the room.

"Room eleven, really?" said Mia, shaking her head, as she entered the TARDIS.

"I love this regeneration!" her father defended, pouting like a little child.

Amy shook her head like Mia, laughing. "Are you nine or nine hundred plus?"

"Where's this tea and scones Alice promised?" Rose asked.

"In the kitchen," Amy answered, still laughing.

They climbed both flights of stairs to the kitchen, which hadn't moved since that morning. Scorpius and Rory were already sitting there, buttering scones for themselves.

"Is Alice coming up again?" Scorpius asked, as Mia, Rose and Katherine sat down.

Mia nodded, taking a scone for herself, and spreading butter and jam on it.

Alice entered, followed by the Doctor, Rory and Amy. Even Blaze padded in, mewling.

Mia slid from her seat and poured a bowl of milk for her.

"What's her name?" her mother asked, when she'd returned to her seat.

"Blaze."

River merely nodded, as if she had already known what she would say. Mia took a bite of scone. Her phone bleeped. She pulled it out, smiling as she saw a text from Kelly, dated for 2011.

_Mia,_

_I think this is the first time you have contact from me – timelines are confusing. How are you? Are you getting on with your family? I'm still at Cardiff, but I've left the orphanage. Don't worry about Josh and Conor. They're fine, and they send their love_

_Kelly x_

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"Kelly sent me a text."

"From the orphanage, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>I debated on splitting this chapter in two, but in the end, I didn't.<em>

_I didn't know how to write the 'explaining', sorry. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, so please forgive randomness. Also, I forgot about the manual being thrown into the supernova. I changed it, but I kind of needed a manual, so sorry._

_Love Fiona x_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is set a few years after 'A Year in the Life of Rose Weasley', in case anyone was wondering._

_Do not own._

* * *

><p><em>(Summer, 2026)<em>

* * *

><p>It was a happy time, that Summer; beautiful, peaceful. Rose had been given a well-earned break from her job at the Ministry, Alice had hired a group of teenagers (that would be going into their sixth year when the Summer ended) to take over working at the Leaky Cauldron; it was the show season, and she was much too busy to do both. Auror training always disassembled for the Summer, so a break was usual for Albus and Scorpius.<p>

During those lazy sunny days, the four of them went riding, mainly (taking the routes devoid of angry men with shotguns), or sat around in the garden, in the shade of the large tree. On the rainy days (Summer storms were quite frequent) the stayed inside, reading books to each other or watching movies.

"Something smells good," Rose said, as she entered the kitchen. It was Victoire who was cooking. There was no mistaking the blonde hair and slim figure (minus the baby bump)

"Have a nice ride?" Victoire asked, tasting a little of whatever she was making.

"Yeah," Rose smiled, sitting down at the table. "I feel bad about not taking Noir to shows though … he knows it's that time of year. He's excited."

"Why don't you?" Victoire asked. "You've got time off."

"What time?" Rose sighed.

"I know what you mean," said Victoire. "There's never enough of it, is there?

"No … maybe I'll get Alice to put him through his paces," she glanced out the window, where she could see the horses in the paddock. "If I can tear her away from her beloved, that is."

"Al or Bambi?" Victoire joked, sitting down too.

Rose smiled. "I'm proud of her. Right professional."

"I'm a professional now, am I?" Alice asked, announcing her presence with a grin. She hopped up on the counter, and stole an orange from the fruit bowl.

"I tried to count all your trophies," Rose said. "Needless to say, I gave up."

"Oh give over," said Alice, now peeling the orange. "I haven't got _that _many."

Victoire snorted. "Yes you do. You're too modest, that's your problem."

"Better than being Gilderory Lockhart," Alice quipped, popping an orange segment into her mouth.

"Merlin forbid," Victoire said, rising from her seat and disappearing into the hall.

Alice had been slowly making a name for herself in the world of Muggle show-jumping. During a Summer storm, before their seventh year, a strawberry roan filly foal, almost a yearling, had staggered into the garden. Christened Bambi by Katherine (after the fawn in one of those adorable Muggle movies she'd gotten them all addicted to), and nursed back to health by the combined efforts of Rose, Alice, Scorpius and Albus, she had grown up to a beautiful mare, especially talented and friendly.

"How's Bambi?" Rose asked.

Alice swallowed her piece of orange. "The same as always."

"Good to know."

They sat in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't for long. Silence never lasted long in the Potter household these days. Teddy, Victoire and their daughter, Sarah, were constantly at the house – they lived in a cottage across the road, so it was not difficult; Lily had returned from America, where she'd gone after she'd finished Hogwarts; Dominique, her fiancée Raphael, and Philippe, who'd decided to go with them, had arrived from Dijon not long into the holiday; the Scamander twins were there; and friends of the family were always welcomed.

Sarah rushed into the kitchen, out of breath. Her long hair, usually light-brown, was bright yellow.

"What's up?" Rose asked her.

"Fred …" she panted. "And Nat … water balloons."

"Again?" Rose sighed. "Will he ever grow up?"

"Trick question, right?" Alice asked. "Fred's twenty-two now, and he's never shown any signs of growing up yet."

"He's got a job," Rose amended.

"At a joke shop. His father's, I might add."

"And a flat."

"Last time I visited, it was a tip," Alice said, vanishing her orange skins and jumping off the counter. "C'mon Sarah. We can watch some Disney."

"Which one this time?"

"_Bambi!_" Sarah proclaimed, her hair turning even brighter yellow in enthusiasm.

"That's nice," Rose smiled, who herself had seen _Bambi_ (and its sequel) many times.

The two of them left the kitchen. Rose headed outside again.

True to Sarah's word, Fred and Natalie were running around with water balloons. Katherine, Maggie (her friend) and Philippe were drenched, and shouting at the pair. Dominique, working on accounts in the sun, had cast a shield around herself, and watched the exchange for a moment, before shaking her head and returning to her books.

Rose dashed up to the barn, running from Fred was always much more fun than casting a shield and walking safely. Padfoot, lying in the hay, looked up listlessly. He was getting old, and hardly did anything but sleep.

"Poor old guy," Rose murmured, couching down and scratching him behind the ears. "Everyone's gonna be devastated when you go."

This much was definitely true.

Rose stood up again, and left the barn, checking that the coast was clear. Fred and Natalie were now chasing after Katie (James's girlfriend). She walked down to the paddock. There were a few changes since Rose had been sixteen. There were six horses; two roans, two blacks, a piebald and a bay. Noir, Belle, Firefly and Cookie were still there, Ghost had been sold, Alice had found Bambi, and Katherine had bought herself a blue roan, called, simply, Blue ("That makes two with their colour as their name," Lily had said).

Rose leaned against the gate, stroking Noir, and, when he had wandered off to graze, Blue and Bambi.

She stayed out there for quite a while. Fred, shaking water out of his hair (Katie, always prepared, had been armed with a water pistol) had been the last to go into the house.

Rose gave the horses a departing pat each, and went up to the barn to visit Padfoot again before she went inside for the evening. When she entered, however, she found her path barred by a tall blue box.

She stood back, confused. What was it?

"Police Public Call Box," she read aloud. What did that mean? She pushed the door open cautiously, holding her wand aloft, just in case.

It was much bigger than it appeared to be, but this did not bother her. She had had enough experience with undetectable extension charms to recognise one. What _did _bother her was the state of the place. It was old, and a thin covering of dust layered the glass floor. She was sure she recognised a console. Some sort of vehicle? A spaceship? No, that would be stupid.

She stepped further into the strange thing, until she reached the console. An old, battered diary lay on the surface. It was not, however, covered in dust. She picked it up, and opened it.

_Mia Song_

_22nd August_

* * *

><p><em>Good 'ol sexy, always takes you where you need to go. And if there's no one to take, she'll go on her own.<em>

_The Wizarding World seems to regard Merlin as their God, so I generally use phrases like "Merlin forbid" or "Thank Merlin" or "Merlin knows"_

_I hope you don't mind the POV change. I'd also like to apologise. I still haven't worked out the plot properly. I might change, delete or switch around chapters. I'll let you know if I do._

_Thank you for sticking with me even after such a long delay!_

_Fiona x_


	5. Chapter 5

Mia loved life on the TARDIS. It was strange and wonderful, and somehow had a routine. Whenever she woke up, without fail, Amy would be cooking breakfast, sometimes with Scorpius drinking a mug of coffee at the table.

Mia's parents normally arrived after them, sometimes in argument over which alien was the most worthy opponent (this ran for a few mornings straight, ending in them finally agreeing on Dalek) or why fezzes were ridiculous.

Rose and Rory were heavy sleepers, and they turned up when the others had finished eating, and were chatting lazily.

On a day like any other, they ate French toast for breakfast. Rose disappeared to the library to do work. River went to her study to do something to do with archaeology. Scorpius helped Amy with the washing up, and Mia, her father and grandfather were left sitting at the table.

"Am I going to school tomorrow?" Mia asked. "If I was on earth – in Rose's time. It would be September the first tomorrow."

"Do you _want_ to go to school tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I love it here," she said, glancing fondly around the kitchen. "But what's the point of my being a witch if I don't train?"

He nodded. "Anything you want to do before you go?"

"Could I … fly the TARDIS?" Mia asked rather hesitantly. "I read the manual."

"As long as you don't land us in trouble," Rory said, while the Doctor nodded enthusiastically, reminding Mia once again of a child. "I'm tired of dying."

Mia laughed, before she slid out of her seat and went down to the console. She stared at it, hesitant, and then stepped forward.

"All right, old girl?" she murmured. She'd known, from watching, that the TARDIS was always called old girl, and indeed talked to. She knew that the TARDIS had a consciousness.

She pressed the necessary buttons, and pulled the lever, hoping it took her to the right place.

As soon as it had landed, River appeared, muttering about stabilisers and bad influences. Mia pushed open the doors, and sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" Rose asked. The others had obviously arrived.

"Paris," Mia smiled. "18th century."

"Be careful," said the Doctor. "Don't go anywhere near the palace. There's a younger version of me here."

"When?" Mia asked him. "What were you doing?"

"Tenth regeneration. I was with Rose at the time. Saving Renette from having her head sliced open by robots." He smiled at the memory.

"There was another Rose here?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Rose Tyler. She's stuck on a parallel world now. Has to make do with the human version of me."

"Could we have a picnic?" Mia queried.

"Of course."

They ended up going to a restaurant instead, but they had just as much fun.

"How can they understand us?" Rose asked, as the waiter disappeared.

"TARDIS translation matrix," Amy told her. "Can translate almost every language in the universe."

"Except Gallifreyan," Rory said. "I never knew why, though."

"Stop everyone knowing our language," said the Doctor. "Makes secret conversations much more fun, eh?" he said the last part in Gallifreyan, which Mia barely noticed; it sounded to her so much like English.

Amy, Rory, Rose and Scorpius looked annoyed. Mia just managed to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes, it does," she agreed, still in Gallifreyan.

* * *

><p>Mia spent most of the rest of the day lurking in the library, reading some of the books and sitting, staring into space (quite literally).<p>

She had been there for quite some time when a shout reached her ears.

"MIA!" it was Amy calling.

"WHAT?" she yelled back, walking towards the door the better to hear.

"PHONE!"

"WHO IS IT?" she asked, starting to walk along the corridor towards the console room.

"KELLY!"

She walked more quickly, reaching the console room. Her parents and grandmother were standing near the phone. She ignored them, taking the phone from Amy and pressing it to her ear.

"Kelly?"

"_Hello sis,_" said Kelly.

"I thought you'd never ring!" Mia exclaimed, laughing a little in happiness, and sitting on the little chair closest to her (the phone cord stretched just about enough).

"_I always keep my promises. I thought you knew that._"

"I do. I got your text, so I knew that you would."

"_What text?_"

"You mustn't have sent it yet," said Mia wisely. "Timelines are confusing. Anyway, where are you?"

"_Torchwood._"

"What's Torchwood."

"She's at Torchwood?" River frowned, walking over. "Sweetie, could I have the phone?"

"Mum wants a word, ok?" Mia said.

"_Sure,_" said Kelly. Mia handed the phone to her mother.

"Put Jack on, please," River said.

There was a pause.

"Hello," River said. "… yes, it has been, hasn't it? Fix your vortex manipulator? …" she laughed. "I was married a while before I met you, Jack … yes, he's here. Eleven, you were right." She held the phone out to the Doctor. He took it.

"Jack," he said. "How's Torchwood doing? … that's good … radiation. Not the best way to go, but I like my new regeneration …"

"He's very childish and he's got ridiculous fashion sense!" River called to the phone.

"No I haven't! Don't listen to her … Mia, I believe you want to talk to your 'sister'." He handed back the phone.

"_That sounded like fun,_" Kelly laughed. "_How about your end?_"

"Yup," Mia said, with a smile. "How are you?"

"_All right. I'm trying to persuade Jack into giving me a job. Otherwise I might look for more cleaning work, or go to Bannerman Road._"

"What's so great about Bannerman Road?" Mia asked.

"It's where Sarah-Jane Smith lives," both Kelly and the Doctor said at the same time. "_She used to travel with your dad._"

"I'll ask him about it later," said Mia. "Are you sure you're all right? And Conor and Josh?"

"_We're all perfectly fine,_" Kelly said. "_And happier now we know you're all right._"

"I'd better go, then," Mia said. "Call me on that phone you gave me, all right?"

"_Of course._"

* * *

><p>"Looking forward to Hogwarts?" Rose asked.<p>

"Very," Mia replied.

They considered it to be night, as they had been awake for many hours, and Rose and Mia were sitting at the kitchen table, eating strawberries dipped in chocolate and talking.

"I was so excited," Rose said, smiling fondly at the memory. "I changed into my robes before I left the house."

"You were keen."

"Yes, I was," Rose agreed. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know anything about them," Mia reminded her.

"Let's see … Gryffindor is the brave at heart … Ravenclaw is wit and learning… Hufflepuff is kind and good and unafraid of toil… Slytherin is cunning."

Mia pondered. "Ravenclaw, maybe. I've heard 'a brain like yours' quite a few times."

"You are intelligent," Rose nodded.

"I think I'll go to bed," Mia said, after a few moments. "Night."

"Night."

Mia sat down on her bed, where Blaze was already asleep. What house _would _she be in? Would she make friends? How would people react if she died and regenerated? She'd have a different face; nobody would recognise her.

Sighing, she climbed into her bed. The light went out itself. The sound of the TARDIS lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you," Amy said, hugging her.<p>

"And you," Mia smiled.

They broke apart. Mia turned to her parents.

"And I'm not being abandoned again, all right? You're coming to get me every holiday, or there'll be trouble."

Her mother laughed, hugging her tightly. "There's no promising that we'll end up a few years out, but anyway."

"I'm going to miss you," she said, now hugging her father.

"Will you Ponds ever stop with the hugging and missing?"

Amy laughed.

"I thought my name was Song," Mia frowned.

"Same thing, sweetie," River said.

"I think I'd better go," Mia murmured.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

She slid out the door, and found herself outside Kings' Cross train station. A trolley with her trunk and the basket containing Blaze was already waiting for her. She made her way inside, and towards platform 9, running through in her mind all the advice Rose and Scorpius had given her.

She located the ticket barrier quite easily, and shot glances around her to make sure nobody was looking, before walking towards it purposefully, closing her eyes as she stepped through it.

She looked around. A long scarlet steam train, the Hogwarts Express, was billowing smoke. Mia pushed her trolley towards one of the doors, and tried to load her trunk onto it.

"Hello Mia Song," said a voice.

"Hi Katherine," Mia replied, without turning around.

"Need help?"

"No thanks," Mia said, as she succeeded in pushing the trunk onto the train. She placed Blaze's basket on top of it. "I'm fine."

"And strong," Katherine said.

"I suppose," Mia shrugged. "I think I'll go and find a compartment. You can go and find your friends."

"You'll be all right?" Katherine asked.

"I'll be great," Mia smiled.

"Catch you later, then," Katherine smiled back, walking away.

Mia climbed onto the train, and dragged her luggage along in search of an empty compartment. She found one fairly quickly, and left her things in it.

Stroking Blaze's head with a finger through the basket, she sat down.

The train lurched into motion, causing the kitten to hiss indignantly. With the merest hint of a smile, Mia opened the catch of the basket, and Blaze leapt lightly from it, curling up on the seat opposite.

"Excuse me?"

Mia looked around. A boy of her own age, with brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled with excitement at finally going to Hogwarts (Mia guessed he'd come from a wizard family) stood in the compartment doorway. He looked nervous, nonetheless. "Could I sit here?"

"Sure," Mia smiled.

He smiled too, and entered the compartment, sliding the door shut (which Mia had neglected to do), stowing his trunk in the luggage rack, placing the cage containing the beautiful barn owl on the seat (a safe distance from Blaze, who was eyeing it) and sitting down.

"I'm Leo Avery," he said.

"Mia Song," she smiled.

"Excited?" Leo grinned over at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little subdued."

"I'm fine," she said. "I just think I'll miss my family."

"They'll write, won't they?" he asked her.

"I don't think so."

* * *

><p>"Song, Mia!"<p>

Mia, now trembling in anticipation and nerves, walked up to the stool, and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. A muttering in her ear began at once.

"_You're a difficult girl to place … Mia Song … oh you've got brain power … no doubt about that … a lot of brain power … but you have a very courageous soul … there's the kindness … yes … but there's still that need to be the best …"_

_I've known two languages all my life, _Mia thought, _I can absorb the entire contents of a book into my mind if I read it through a few times._

"_Oh you're clever, yes … I can see that," _the hat muttered. _"But you have qualities each of the House founders would have valued. Where would _you _like to go?"_

_Ravenclaw._

"_Defiant, are we? That's quite a good quality to have … but I daresay it will lead you to trouble. No, no … you're a GRYFFINDOR!"_

Bewildered, but pleased all the same, Mia rose to her feet and made her way to the applauding Gryffindor table.

"Nice one," Leo smiled.

Mia almost laughed. "You were aptly named."

"Wha—? Oh. Leo the lion. Yeah." He did laugh. "My mother was a Gryffindor."

"And your father?"

"Ravenclaw."

She did not reply to this, but pretended to be interested in the last student being sorted (Hufflepuff). Professor Bell, a young woman ("The youngest headmistress Hogwarts has ever had," Leo whispered) stood up, welcomed them, and offered them food.

It came as a shock to see that food had appeared. Leo was in stitches over her face (she poked him with a chicken bone in retaliation). They ate, and talked to their new classmates, who all seemed rather friendly.

Once they'd finished eating, it was upstairs to the common room (a cosy, circular room with a roaring fire, many armchairs and two couches) and to bed.

Mia was awake long after her classmates had all fallen asleep. She slid out of bed and stood by the window, gazing out at the stars, knowing that her parents were out there, somewhere.

It comforted her.

* * *

><p><em>Not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I absolutely love Leo though (maybe not his surname). Thoughts? Criticism? Hate? Anything? <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_(Cardiff)_

* * *

><p>Life without Mia was … strange, to say the least. Kelly missed her. Of course she did. They were sisters in everything but blood.<p>

Joshua and Conor seemed to be taking her disappearance quite hard as well. Conor hardly ever drew anymore, and Joshua spent most of his time huddled in his bed, gazing out the window.

The only beacon of hope was that she would soon have enough money to buy herself a phone, and then contact Mia.

But that hadn't lasted for long. Her boss had been arrested for drug dealing. Unemployed, without a hope of talking to her 'sister', she felt even worse.

She regularly took walks to the water tower, walking on the Roald Dahl Plass (she liked it there), and down to the bay, staring out at the sea, her hair blowing everywhere. She came here every day for the beautiful view.

"Don't."

Unperturbed by the stranger behind her, without turning around, she asked, "Don't what?"

"Drown yourself," said the stranger; a male.

"Who said I was going to drown myself?" she asked, looking over at him. He was brown-haired and subdued, and was watching her interestedly.

"Your eyes."

"Who are you?" she asked him, frowning ever so slightly. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"A friend," he answered. "And because I'm dead."

She turned back to the ocean. "So what, you make a habit out of convincing people not to kill themselves by telling them that you're dead?"

"I am."

"Of course you are," she said sceptically.

A short silence. He had come to stand beside her.

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one."

"My sister's an alien," said Kelly after a pause, deciding that the least believable thing would be the best to tell a stranger, and then suddenly considering if he was telling the truth.

"I am dead," he repeated. "Look."

She looked, and clapped a hand to her mouth in horror.

"I was shot," he said, quite calmly, covering the horrible wound again.

"How are you—?"

"I'm not alive," he interrupted quietly. "My heart doesn't beat. I don't breathe. I can't feel … I tried to drown myself here. It didn't work."

"Do you want to die?" Kelly asked him. "Properly, I mean."

"Yes."

"But you can't?"

"No."

Silence.

"Your sister's an alien?"

"Yeah," Kelly sighed.

"And that's why you want to kill yourself?"

"I don—"

"Is it?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Why, then?" he asked her.

She sighed again. "She left. To go travelling with her parents."

"And they didn't take you?"

"She's not actually my sister," she explained. "Not really. We're not related. We just grew up together."

"Adopted?"

"Orphanage," she corrected.

"What kind of alien is she, your sister?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know."

It was strange, standing here with a stranger, telling him the biggest secrets of her life. But she did not really care.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Owen."

"Kelly."

"Well then Kelly. I'll tell you something … your sister might not be as far away as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"We're right next to a rift in time and space. And it's my job to take care of what comes through it."

And with that, he set off, leaving Kelly staring after him.

* * *

><p>Owen was standing there, in the exact same spot as the previous day, when Kelly arrived.<p>

"Still thinking about drowning yourself?" was his greeting.

She gazed out at the water.

"… no."

"Glad to hear it. Heard from your sister?"

"She doesn't know how to contact me," Kelly said. "Would you know what kind of alien she is?"

"Tell me about her."

"She looks human," she told him. "But she's got two hearts."

"I'll get back to you on that," he said. "Want an ice-cream?"

"No."

"Coffee?"

"Go on, then."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Gwen asked immediately.<p>

"Stopping someone from drowning themselves," Owen replied. "Don't worry. I won't get under your feet. Is Jack in?"

"Gone out with Martha. Catch-up," she replied, watching him shrewdly. "Why?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'll just get some coffee and be off."

"Owen!" she followed him.

"What?" he asked, pouring coffee into a foam cup.

"Jack wants to keep an eye on you!"

"He's not even here."

"Tosh is worried about you," she tried next.

"There's nothing to worry about," he lied, leaving with two coffee cups.

"Why've you got two cups?" she yelled after him.

"Told you! I stopped someone from drowning!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Kelly murmured, accepting a cup of coffee.<p>

"Still hung up about your sister?"

"I guess I am."

"Then I am here to offer you a distraction," he said, smiling slightly. "If I can persuade the side, that is."

She watched him curiously, sipping her coffee.

"Come and work for Torchwood."

"Your alien place?" she asked.

"Why not? You've have experience with an alien, and I'm sure you're pretty enough to convince Jack to let you join the team."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Joke! Joke!" he held his hands up in surrender.

"Right."

"I'll introduce you to Gwen, if you like. And I think Toshiko and Ianto are there …"

"All right then," said Kelly. "Let's meet 'the side'."

* * *

><p>Owen had taken her to the Torchwood hub, introduced her to Gwen, Toshiko and Ianto, and given her a brief overview of what Torchwood did while they waited for Jack, adding that he (Jack, that is) wasn't the only person who investigated aliens; Sarah-Jane Smith did it too. Then Jack had arrived.<p>

"We don't need any more people."

"I grew up with an alien," Kelly told him. "Eleven years. I practically raised her."

There was silence, during which Jack studied her. "What kind of alien?"

"I don't know exactly. She was abandoned on a doorstep. She didn't know her family until quite recently."

"Can you describe her?"

"Looks like a human. Two hearts," Kelly said quickly.

"Two hearts?"

"Yes."

"But he was the last one," Jack muttered to himself, but Kelly heard, and so, it appeared, did the Torchwood team, as they exchanged glances. "He said he was the last one … what's her name?"

"Mia Song."

* * *

><p><em>I know that the second series of Torchwood wasn't set in 2011, but it's the only series I've seen, so I don't know about the one that would match up with Kelly's timeline. And I wanted to add Owen in. So sorry, again. Maybe there's some plausible explanation for it. If there is, I don't know it.<em>

_I'm not too happy with this chapter. I might re-upload it. What do you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Song?" Jack repeated.

"That's what I said," Kelly replied, frowning a little. "Why?"

"Did she know anything about her mother? Mia's?"

"No. She was abandoned at the orphanage when she was a baby."

"Was she told why?"

"She's powerful," Kelly answered. "That's all she knew."

"Of course. They'd do anything to get their hands on one – again. Sit down, Kelly."

She sat.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" Jack asked the rest of the team.

"Behave yourself," said Gwen quite teasingly, leaving first. Toshiko, Ianto and Owen followed, the latter two glancing back as they did so.

"Mia's a time-lord," Jack said, sitting down also.

"And what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Alien," Jack stated the obvious first. "From the planet Gallifrey. Two hearts; thirteen lives."

"_Thirteen lives?_"

"Yup," Jack smiled. "She'll live a thousand years at least. Her father did, and the amount of danger he got himself into …"

"You _know_ her?" Kelly queried.

"Her parents. I think. He's got to be her father; he's the only one left. Well, not anymore, I suppose."

"Do you know how I can contact her?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry, no," said Jack. "She could be anywhere in time or space," he ignored Kelly's gasp of shock. "Best bet is to stay here. He's got to come here to refuel some time. I just can't guarantee that it'll be the right Doctor."

"What do you mean, 'the right Doctor'?"

"I told you. Thirteen lives. He was on his tenth last time I saw him. Though he can't have had a daughter then, he would've mentioned it."

There was a short silence, during which Kelly watched Jack think.

"It might be his eleventh … yes, it must be, from what River said …"

"Who's River?"

"Doctor River Song. Archaeologist. _Almost _as good as me."

"Aren't you the modest one?" Kelly muttered. "And she's related to Mia how, exactly?"

"Mother, as far as I'm aware."

"So she's this Doctor's wife?"

Jack pondered her question for a moment. "Possibly. She never really struck me as the kind of person to get married …"

"But she's Mia's mother?" Kelly asked.

"Must be. It's not exactly a very common name, is it?"

Kelly shook her head. "So how do you know River?"

"We met a few years ago," Jack told her. "Though it might not be that long ago for her."

"How?"

"Time travel. If she's still got that vortex manipulator, it'd be easy. If she hasn't, there's always the TARDIS."

"Any explanations as to what either of them are?"

"A space hopper and a sports car, as the Doctor said," he smiled. "_This _is a vortex manipulator."

He placed a device that looked rather like an overlarge watch on the table. "Put it onto your wrist, key in wherever you want to go in time or space, and away you go."

"The TARDIS is a spaceship-time machine, if you like," he continued, as she examined the vortex manipulator with interest. "It's broken," he added. "The manipulator. So don't bother trying to sneak off with it to visit your sister."

"I don't know where she is, anyway," Kelly sighed. "Go on."

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's disguised as an old police telephone box from way back. It's pretty easy to spot. Big blue box. Chances are Mia'll be with him, in the TARDIS. And there's nowhere safer for her – until she steps outside."

He seemed amused by Kelly's intrigued and worried face.

"What do you mean, until she steps outside?"

"The kinds of trouble the Doctor lands himself in," Jack shook his head with a smile. "And anyone with him gets dragged in. Rose is stuck on a parallel world. Donna had her memory wiped – if she remembers she'll die. Martha was the smart one; she got out before she ended up dead. And I die all the time."

"How exactly are you alive, then?" Kelly asked him.

"Immortal. Thanks to Rose. I was killed by a Dalek – another alien, not as good, unfortunately – and she absorbed the time vortex and brought me back to life … forever."

He rubbed his forehead.

"So you and Owen are almost in the same boat," Kelly murmured.

"We're both dead, yes," Jack sighed. "But at least I can still live. He can't."

Deciding to draw away from the subject, Kelly asked, "So there's no way I can contact Mia?"

"Not unless there's some form of miracle and her father answers the phone," Jack snorted, though he pulled out a mobile phone and handed it to Kelly. "It's ringing."

She pressed it to her ear.

"_Hello?_" a Scottish woman's voice asked.

"_Hey!_" another voice came from the background; male this time. "_It's my phone! You're not meant to answer it!_"

"_You never answer it!_" the Scottish woman argued. "_Hello?_"

"Hello," Kelly said. "Who are you?"

"_Amy Pond. Who wants to know?_"

"Amy Pond?" Kelly mouthed to Jack, who shrugged.

"I'm Kelly Rhodes," said Kelly. "You wouldn't have a girl travelling with you, would you?"

"_You mean Mia?_" Amy questioned. "_You're the girl she keeps talking about, aren't you? From the orphanage?_"

"Yes, I am," Kelly said, with a smile. "Is she there?"

"_Yeah. MIA!"_

"_WHAT?_" came the distant voice that Kelly recognised. Her smile grew.

"_PHONE!_"

"_WHO IS IT?_"

"_KELLY!_"

There was the sound of feet, and then Mia's voice.

"_Kelly?_"

"Hello sis."

* * *

><p><em>Basically just a little Q&amp;A chapter. Heading back to Mia's POV now.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_(Hogwarts, 2026)_

* * *

><p>Mia adjusted to life at Hogwarts as easily as she had to life on the TARDIS. She woke early enough (as time-lords – or at least her father – needed less sleep, she presumed). She befriended her classmates over breakfast, lunch and dinner. She excelled in her classes, doing better than the Ravenclaws, even ("It's not really fair on them that you've got an extra-terrestrial brain," Katherine had laughed). She was most adept at Transfiguration, taught by Professor Simmons, and wanted to become an Animagus. Katherine had told her that Rose and Scorpius were able to transform into foxes.<p>

Professor Simmons, inspired by her eagerness to learn, gave her books on the subject.

That evening, she was sitting on the floor of the boys' dormitory (she preferred the company of Leo over the girls, and the other first year boys accepted her presence) reading a thick leather-bound volume called _the Basics to Becoming an Animagus, _while Leo sat on his bed, finishing his Potions homework.

"You're obsessed," he said to her, looking up.

"I should've been in Ravenclaw," she murmured, turning a page.

"The Hat's decision is final, and besides, it's simple to get into the Ravenclaw common room, so you can go and hang out with the cool people any time you like."

There was a slight note of jealousy in his voice. Mia looked up.

"You're my best friend, you know that, don't you?"

He smiled now. "Yeah. And you're mine."

She smiled back, returning to her book.

"How many times have you read that now?" he asked her, crossing something out on his homework.

"Two," she replied absently. "I need to read it three times to absorb it properly."

"It always gives me the idea of the book sinking into your head," he laughed, scratching his nose with his quill.

"Just the words," she said. "Not the actual book."

"What are you?" Leo asked, after a pause.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't be human," he said. "It's not possible."

She paused, and then sighed. "I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. I don't want this all around the school."

"I won't tell a soul," Leo promised, laying down his quill.

"You're right. I'm not human," Mia said, rising to her feet and sitting on the bed next to her friend. "I've got two hearts. So do my parents. Me and my father are the last of our species. My mother is human plus."

Leo seemed to digest the information without being completely shocked. "What are you called?"

"Time-lord. Mainly because they used to take care of time. Glitches, holes, stuff like that. My father has a machine that travels through time and space. He stole it when he was a kid."

"And I thought my life was pretty interesting," said Leo. The two of them laughed.

"I only met them a couple of weeks ago, though," Mia continued. "I grew up in an orphanage, under a false name – for my own protection. My mother was kidnapped when she was a baby, and she was only human plus. They didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

"You still haven't forgiven them," Leo observed. "Not completely."

She sighed. "No, I don't think I have."

* * *

><p>"Mia?"<p>

"Huh?"

She looked around. Emily, a fellow Gryffindor first year, with long brown hair and freckles, was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Emily hissed.

They were sitting in History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Mia found herself instantly sleepy, but scribbled down notes anyway. She now looked down at her work. It was circular Gallifreyan.

"Doodling," she murmured sleepily.

"Strange doodles," Emily muttered, leaning in to examine them. "You're a really good artist."

"Uh … thanks."

Emily smiled at her and returned to her note-conversation with a blue-eyed red head in the third row. Mia returned to her note-taking, wondering how she hadn't noticed she'd been writing in Gallifreyan.

She put the question to Katherine, when she and Leo had sat beside her and her friend, Maggie, who had long hair in a plait.

"You're like Harry," she answered. "He never realised that he could speak Parseltongue. It just seemed like English."

"Who _is _he?" Mia asked, deciding that now she'd been twice compared to this Harry, she may as well find out who he was.

"I think I've got it somewhere," Katherine said thoughtfully, delving in her schoolbag. "Aha! No one ever read it, since Rita Skeeter wrote it and everything, but you might find some use out of it." She handed Mia a book, titled, _The Golden Trio._

"And to answer your question," Leo said, buttering himself a roll. "He's Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The man who saved us all from Voldemort."

"Rose's uncle," Katherine added.

"You know Rose Weasley?" Leo asked curiously.

"Rescued me from the orphanage," Mia explained quickly. "Took me to meet my parents."

"You told your boyfriend?" Katherine asked.

"Best friend," Mia corrected unconcernedly.

"Can he be trusted?"

"_Yes,_" said Mia fiercely, opening the book.

"You do realise we've got Transfiguration next," Leo said.

"So?"

"Shouldn't you be absorbing your Animagus books?"

"Already absorbed," Mia said absently.

"Oh you're good," Katherine sighed. "Wish I was as good."

"We're sitting our OWLs this year," Maggie said gloomily. "I don't think I'll get enough."

"Of course you will," Mia smiled, looking up.

"Easy for you to say," Katherine said. "You're a genius, and you don't have to sit your OWLs for another four years."

"You'll be fine," Mia assured.

The bell rang.

"See you two around," Leo said, as Mia stuffed the book into her schoolbag and swung it onto her back.

"Bye!" the three girls called in unison, heading to their respective classes.

After Transfiguration, Mia went to the front while everyone packed up their things.

"Miss Song?"

"I was wondering when I could start learning to be an Animagus," she said.

"You're a very keen student," Professor Simmons said to her. "How about Halloween? You'll have had enough time to settle in well by then, and make your mind up properly."

"Ok. Thank you, sir," Mia smiled, leaving the classroom.

"What did he say?" Leo, who had waited for her, asked.

"I can start at Halloween," Mia replied, smiling.

"That's great!"

And so it was.


	9. Chapter 9

_(London, August 2028)_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" River asked, looking her daughter in the eyes in an attempt to change her mind, but Mia nodded.<p>

"Yes," she said firmly. "I love it here, you know I do, but it's madness! Even if it's just for a couple of years, I'd like to live a normal life. But I'm warning you; if you don't come and visit me, I'll rip a hole in the fabric of time and space. I have the power."

River laughed, hugging her. Mia turned her eyes on the Doctor when her mother had released her. He tossed a sonic screwdriver to her. She caught it, examining it. It gave off a TARDIS blue glow, and seemed more complex than her fathers, with more settings.

"Happy birthday," he grinned.

"Thanks dad," Mia smiled back, hugging him too.

"Don't thank me, thank the TARDIS. And besides, if we're going to leave you on your own for who knows how long, you're going to need to be able to open doors."

"Thanks, old girl," Mia murmured, pressing a finger lightly to one of the only button-free places on the control panel. "I'd better go then. Feel free to visit me any time. You know where to find me. See you."

"Bye."

Mia smiled, pocketing her new sonic, casting a fond look around the console room, and dragging her trunk out of the TARDIS.

It had landed right in the front garden of Teddy and Victoire's cottage. She rapped on the door. Victoire answered, carrying Natalie on her hip.

"Mia! Oh, it's great to see you! Happy birthday! There's a visitor for you in the kitchen … you go on in, I'll bring your trunk up. You know where your room is, don't you?"

"Yeah," Mia smiled. "Thanks, Victoire."

Mia went into the kitchen, where, as she had expected, Leo was sitting at the table.

"Happy birthday," he smiled, getting to his feet.

Mia hugged him. "Hey, L. Have an interesting month and a half?"

"Not really," he shrugged, sitting back down. "You? Save many people?"

"A few," said Mia airily, sitting across from her friend. "We went to see the Medusa Cascade. It's beautiful; you really should see it."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to get my hands on a time-travelling space ship any time soon, do you?"

Mia smiled. "I mean I could probably persuade Mum and Dad to take you with us. Just one trip, I don't want to ruin your life too."

"What do you mean, 'too'?"

"You don't know what happened to Dad's companions before Gran, do you?"

Leo shook his head.

"Well, Rose is trapped on a parallel world, but she's dead, officially; she died in the battle of Canary Wharf. Martha was the smart one; she got out, but her family was kidnapped and tortured for a year, and her life's never been the same again. Donna can't remember anything; she's had her memory wiped. If she does, her brain will burn up and she'll die."

"It sounds so wonderful, when you tell me about it," Leo murmured.

"They're trying to keep me safe, but I think this is really the only way – to live a normal life. It worked for eleven years."

"Well, I'm glad I get to see you during the holidays."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I think we should tell her."<p>

"It's her whole life story! Nobody would want to read that! She's only thirteen!"

Mia pushed the door of the 'common room', as it was known, open. Rose and Katherine looked around, and quickly tried to look innocent.

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"We found your diary," Rose admitted, after a lengthy pause. "That's how Scorp and I knew so much about you, as well as what your parents told us. But … it's your diary after you died. I don't think you should know what's going to happen to you."

Mia nodded. "Spoilers; that's Mum's motto." She flopped down on an armchair.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked, sending an incredulous look at the two cousins. "I don't _murder _someone or anything, do I?"

"No," said Katherine.

"Then that's fine. Anyone want to come out riding with me?"

"When you say that, do you mean you're going to be riding a horse, or you're going to be a horse?"

Mia's animagus form was a strawberry roan pony.

"I'm not registered yet," she said.

"All right."

"You can ride Bambi," said Rose, as they climbed downstairs. "Alice isn't here, and she doesn't mind anyway. She knows you."

They tacked up the horses and rode them out on the surprisingly quiet road.

"How's Leo?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Good," Mia said. "Happy that I'm staying for the foreseeable."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, though it was comfortable.

"See you guys later, then," said Mia, once Bambi had been untacked, rubbed down and turned out into the paddock.

"Bye," the two called after her, as she crossed the garden and the road to the cottage.

Lunch was just ready when she arrived.

"Good timing," said Teddy with a smile, as she sat down.

"Hmm," she smiled back.

She quite thought she'd missed living a normal life.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Mia asked curiously, slowly reaching the foot of the stairs. Victoire turned to look at her.<p>

"There's someone here to see you."

Mia stepped down from the last stair, venturing into the kitchen.

"Professor!" she exclaimed in surprise, for Professor Simmons, her Transfiguration teacher, and the one who had helped her (along with Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Alice, during the holidays) to become the youngest Animagus in history. "What are you doing here?"

"If you don't mind, and you've got nothing else to do, I'd like to take you to the Ministry."

"Why?"

"To register you, of course," he said, as though it were obvious.

"Oh," Mia said, eyes lighting up a little. "Yes, I'd love to go. Can I bring someone with me?"

"I daresay you can."

"Ok, just give me a second." She left the kitchen, reaching the sitting room. Kneeling down in front of the empty fire grate, she took a pinch of glittering green floo powder from the pot by the fire, and threw it in, calling, softly, but clearly, Leo's address.

She was not particularly fond of communicating by fire, but it was the quickest way. Leo's older sister, Eva, a tall girl with dark blonde hair, was the one in the sitting room. She yelled up the stairs for her brother, before disappearing from the room.

Leo smiled as she knelt down next to his fire. "Hey."

"Hi," Mia smiled back. "D'you wanna come with me and Professor Simmons to the Ministry? I'm going to register myself."

"No stopping me," Leo answered. "I'll be at yours in fifteen, okay?"

"It's not mine," Mia countered. "It's Teddy and Victoire's. See you then."

She dragged her head from the fire, and knelt there for a few moments, feeling dizzy.

True to his word, Leo arrived after approximately fifteen minute's wait. Professor Simmons took them to the Ministry by side-along apparition, which Mia found she disliked even more than communicating by floo powder, mainly owing to the fact that it was impossible to breathe, and she felt slightly sick afterwards.

Even that could not put a damper on her excitement, however. She was slightly confused when the three of them stepped into an out-of-place, tattered phone box, but then again, it was magic, and it reminded her slightly of the TARDIS. They received badges; hers read, _Mia Song, Animagus registration._

The phone box turned out to be a lift, which brought them down, underground.

"The ministry's underground?" Mia asked, surprised.

"They've got to hide it somewhere," Leo said matter-of-factly. "Imagine if Muggles found it."

"Your dad works here, right?" Mia asked. "I'd forgotten."

"Yeah, he does," said Leo, as the phone-booth-lift clattered to a halt. Professor Simmons opened the door and led the way over to the security desk. A young, bored wizard, probably only fresh out of Hogwarts and taking the first job that cam along, sat behind said desk. He inspected each of their wands, taking notes and puncturing them on a spire, along with countless other scraps of parchment.

They took the lift up a few floors, and managed to locate the Animagus office easily enough. Registering entailed, as she should probably have expected, a lot of paperwork. She had to note her name, age, and everything else about herself, and then the type of animal she could turn into and its markings. She had to turn into the strawberry roan pony to prove that she was not lying about what she'd written down, before she was given a certificate that marked her registering, and was bid goodbye.

"I'm an animagus!" she grinned, as they walked through the corridor to the lift.

"Congrats," Leo smiled.

"Well done, Miss Song."

* * *

><p><em>A slightly random and most likely horrific bridging chapter. I can't think of anything interesting that happened to her during her second year, but if I do I'll write it.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_(Hogwarts, November 2028)_

* * *

><p>Mia couldn't sleep, yet again. She knew that she probably wouldn't sleep that much, if her parents were anything to go by, but it was different this time. There was an eerie feeling.<p>

She glanced out her window at the stars, but this did not bring her comfort as it normally did.

"_We see the world differently, time-lords. We see everything that was, everything that is, and everything that could be. And we have to deal with that."_

She remembered her father telling her that. Perhaps this dread was a sense that came with her anatomy.

A pebble hit her window. She ran to it and opened it.

"Mia!"

"Rose! What're you doing here?"

"Need your help!" the redhead called back. "Are you registered yet?"

"Animagus?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Then come _on_!"

Mia closed the window again, dressing quickly, grabbing her diary and sonic screwdriver and running outside.

Luckily, she didn't run into anyone except the Fat Friar, who whispered, "You should be in bed, young lady."

"You're not a true Gryffindor until you've broken out a few times," Mia whispered back.

The ghost chuckled.

She managed to sonic the door open and slide outside. A vixen was waiting for her.

"So you want me to run all the way somewhere with you."

The fox shook its head.

"All right then," Mia said, stowing her diary and the sonic screwdriver into her pocket and transforming into a pony.

The vixen ran off immediately, and Mia followed, horribly aware of the pounding sound of her hooves, but she was outside, at least.

Rose reached the gates first, squeezing through them easily in her form. Mia changed back to her human form, pulled the screwdriver quickly out of her pocket and pointing it at the gates. They opened.

She locked them again.

"They've just gotten bad news," Rose, who had transformed back into a human, explained. "I wouldn't want to intrude." She disapparated.

There were noises from under her feet, and River was sitting on the seat – or what had been a seat; extension charm, Mia guessed – closest to the steps that led up to the console, her back to Mia.

She did not look around as Mia climbed the stairs to the console room.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, startled, sitting next to her mother, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Sarah-Jane's dead," River murmured. "Luke just phoned."

Mia hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know her," River said. "I only met her once. At Torchwood. She was wonderful."

"Of course she was wonderful. Everyone's always wonderful."

Mia had not noticed the absence of the noises. The Doctor had joined them.

Mia got to her feet and hugged him instead.

"I hate it," he muttered. "Everyone around you dies and there's nothing you can do about it – and you're still alive, left on your own."

"You've got me," Mia murmured reassuringly. "You've got mum."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you need us," said River quietly.

Mia nodded.

"We'd better go and visit them," River murmured.

"Where's my room?" Mia asked.

"I don't think it's moved since you were last in it," the Doctor said.

"She likes me!" Mia exclaimed, in an attempt to lighten the mood. River half-laughed.

Mia headed towards her room. Her father was right, it was in the same place. She picked out an outfit for herself and changed.

"We're here," the Doctor called.

Mia left her room, closing the door with a sigh, and following her parents out of the TARDIS.

Luke was waiting for them. He looked terrible, wearing a t-shirt and a scarf, his eyes red and puffy.

Mia hugged him.

"Hello," she murmured. "I'm Mia. I'm sorry to hear about Sarah-Jane, I wish I could've met her. I know I would've liked her."

"Hi," Luke replied quietly. "I know she would've liked you, too. She would've been pleased to know the Doctor had a family."

Mia nodded, waking slowly into the house while her parents hugged Luke.

A girl, with light brown hair, who did not look much younger than Mia, was standing in the hallway.

"Who are you?" she asked, her lip trembling. She looked distraught, which was understandable.

"Mia Song," Mia replied. "I'm the Doctor's daughter."

"Sarah-Jane's friend?"

"Yes, he was."

"I'm Sky," the girl said, as Luke, the Doctor and River entered the house.

"Pleased to meet you, Sky," said River.

"Who are you?" Sky asked, looking between the two of them.

"River Song."

"The Doctor."

"You were Sarah-Jane's friend, weren't you?" Sky asked.

"Yes."

"She said that killing was wrong," Sky muttered to herself, as the five of them climbed the stairs to the attic. "But she's dead. Is that not wrong?"

She looked up at Luke questioningly. He hugged her tightly.

"Mum was happy when she died, remember, Sky? She was with us, and she said that she was so lucky to have a family."

Sky nodded, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I remember."

"When's the funeral?" River asked, after a pause.

"Tomorrow," Luke sniffed.

"Hi guys, the door was open so – oh"

"I _told _you that was the TARDIS."

"It looked different!"

Luke smiled, it seemed, in spite of himself. "Doctor, River, Mia. Meet Clani."

"I wish you'd stop calling us that."

"Clyde and Rani, then," Luke amended.

"Who are you two?" Clyde asked.

River held out her hand. "River Song, his wife." She nodded her head towards the Doctor.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married?" Rani asked, shaking River's hand.

"I wasn't," the Doctor said.

"I'm Mia Song," Mia said, with a small smile. "Their daughter."

"_And _that you had a daughter?" Clyde demanded.

"I met you lot ages ago," the Doctor said. "None of this had happened to me."

"How old are you now?" Rani asked curiously.

"Nine hundred and twelve."

"How old were you when you met us?"

"When I was 'dead'? Nine hundred and eight."

"So in four years you had a teenage daughter? How does that work then?"

"Time travel," said Mia wearily, sitting down.

"Can we stay the night?" River asked.

"Of course," said Luke.

"I'll go and move the TARDIS," River offered, leaving when no one raised any objections.

A few moments later, it materialised in the attic. River stepped out.

"It looks different," Luke said.

"It is different. Look inside."

"I prefer it this way. It looks … warmer."

"Do you mind if we stay too?" Rani queried. "I just cleared it with my parents."

"Of course I don't mind," Luke murmured. "It's great to see you all."

"I'll go and make tea," said Mia. "Does anyone want any?"

"Can I come and help you?" Sky asked.

"Sure," Mia smiled, walking downstairs to the kitchen, Sky following.

"How long have you known Sarah-Jane, then?" Mia asked, pouring water into a kettle while Sky took the teabags out.

"A month," the girl replied sadly. "She taught me so much. I'm going to miss her."

"At least you've got Luke," Mia said. "He sounds like the best big brother anyone could want."

"He is," Sky murmured.

There was a pause in conversation. Mia took the milk out of the fridge and found seven mugs in the press, setting them on the table.

"He's going to leave, isn't he?" Sky asked. "Where would I go then?"

"What do you mean?"

"He goes to university," Sky said. "He doesn't live here."

"I'm sure he won't leave you," Mia said. "You're his sister."

Sky nodded, brightening the slightest bit.

* * *

><p><em>I love Sky so much. Haters gonna hate. She will be okay; she'll find somewhere to stay.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for sticking with this story after my awful hiatus._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Harry Potter. Which is obvious._

* * *

><p>Mia woke early. She felt a terrible ache in her chest, not so much for Sarah-Jane, but for Luke and Sky. She whiled away some hours by writing in her diary, which she'd always been encouraged to do by her parents, and finally left the TARDIS when she found it a reasonable hour.<p>

Luke and Rani were already awake. They were sitting at the table in a terrible silence, sipping tea.

There was a knock on the door. Luke rose to his feet and answered it.

"I came as soon as Jack told me then news. I'm so sorry to hear about it, Luke."

"That's Kelly!" Mia hissed to Rani.

"Yeah. She's been here a few times. Works for Torchwood."

Mia smiled, running to the door. "Kelly!"

"Easy! I'd like to breathe!" the older girl laughed, as Mia hugged her tightly.

"You two know each other?" Luke asked, confused.

"We grew up together," Mia explained. "In an orphanage in Cardiff."

Kelly nodded. "Close to Torchwood three."

"Oh," was all Luke seemed capable of saying in response.

"Are the rest of Torchwood here?" Mia asked curiously.

Kelly nodded. "Jack, Gwen, Martha, Owen, Tosh and Ianto. The whole gang."

The three of the entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Hi Kelly," Rani said with a smile.

"Hey Rani."

Sky appeared in the doorway, her eyes red and tired, wearing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt that was far too big for her; it must have been Luke's.

She brightened when she saw Kelly, hugging her.

"Would anyone like to explain how you all met?" Mia asked.

"I phoned you from Torchwood already, didn't I?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Mia nodded.

"Jack wouldn't give me a job," Kelly continued. "And I wanted to be involved with aliens, so I came here."

"She helped us with a Dalek," Rani said.

"And Sarah-Jane talked to Jack," Kelly said. "And I got a job at Torchwood."

"She came back to thank us," said Luke. "And that's it basically."

"And when were you ever going to tell me any of this?" Mia asked, fishing her phone out of her pocket and waving it in the air. "Not one message since you last called. And that was _months _ago."

"Torchwood orders minimal contact."

They all looked around. The Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," said Kelly. "I couldn't have called you very often even if I knew where you were."

"Right," Mia muttered.

"I did want to," Kelly said quickly. "I've missed you."

"I know," said Mia, smiling.

* * *

><p>Mia hated funerals.<p>

She decided that as soon as she set foot inside the church, in the middle of their group; her, Sky, Luke, River, Clyde, Rani and Kelly – the Doctor had disappeared again. The church was full of black-clothed people, all weeping for their loss. The exception was a group of six people seated near the front of the church. Five of them were wearing black, the sixth a blue coat. They were chatting happily enough. Kelly smiled at the sight of them.

"Mia, Sky, Luke, Cla—"

"Oi!"

"_Clyde and Rani_ - you're rubbing off on me, Luke – River. Meet Torchwood."

The man in the blue coat had stood up, grinning.

"Well look at you, River Song!" he said, hugging her. "I still don't believe you're married."

"Well it _was _in an aborted timeline, in a world that never was, but apparently it still counts," River shrugged with a smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness everyone," Kelly said. "This is Mia – River's daughter – Luke and Sky – Sarah-Jane's kids – Clyde and Rani – to make up the Bannerman Road team."

"Meet the very best," said Jack, gesturing behind him. "Gwen, Ianto, Martha, Owen and Toshiko."

"Where's the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Disappeared. Again," said Mia.

"He's not taking it very well," River sighed.

"Sarah-Jane meant to world to him," Jack nodded, understanding. "More than any of his companions."

"So we're second-best?" Martha asked. Her voice was light, but there was a note of accusation in it.

"He only takes the best," Jack corrected.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>The Doctor returned in time for the ceremony, the whole way through which Sky cried, and Jack tried to cheer her up with whispered jokes. He managed to tease a weak smile out of her, and disapproving looks from the black-clad people. Mia supposed jokes were out of place at a funeral.<p>

All of them; Torchwood, Mia and her parents, Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani, stood up to speak, together, giving each other support. The Doctor and Jack spoke the most, Luke became choked up before he could say much, and Sky's renewed sobs made her incoherent. Clyde and Rani talked about how Sarah-Jane had changed their lives for the better, and Mia, feeling pressured to talk, expressed her deep regret that she had never met her. The Torchwood team agreed with this, and Martha told everyone that they owed their lives to Sarah-Jane Smith, even if they didn't know it. None of them understood this, though of course, they weren't meant to.

Later, in the graveyard (which Mia quickly decided she hated too), while they were walking back to Bannerman Road, Sky laughed.

Mia caught Jack's eye, and mouthed "thank you". He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Rani asked Luke, as they assembled in the kitchen, drinking tea.

"I don't know. I think I'm ok to go back to university, but who's gonna look after Sky?"

"You can't," Gwen pointed out.

"I don't want to leave, though," said Sky, wiping her red eyes with her sleeve. "What if someone finds out I'm an alien?"

River nodded. "We've got to protect you."

"How?"

"How about you come and live with me?" Martha asked, after a pause.

Sky looked hopefully up at the young woman.

"Could I?"

"Of course, I'd have to talk to Mickey, but he's met Sarah-Jane, I can't see how he'd object …"

Sky's red eyes lit up, and she flung her arms around Martha's neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Mia smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Sky just had to be raised by <em>someone_ who'd travelled with the Doctor. She just had to. And Mickey did say, "Us Smiths gotta stick together," so …_

_I think this'll be the last chapter in this story, unless I can think of another plot bunny for any time in Mia's life between when she's thirteen and eighteen (I've already started a sequel set when she's eighteen). So, for the time being, this story is completed, but I'll let you know if it's status is going to change._


End file.
